Love From A Youkai
by angelfromyournitemare
Summary: Um...im not sure if this will have a lemon or a few lemons in it...i havent decided yet. but on with the description.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story but I do own the plot and that's good enough for me. And I really wish I owned Sesshomaru. Hehe I love him.

Ok im taking over this story for Moonlitinu as im sure…some of you must know…the story had a lot of hits on mediaminer but I don't really like media so, ima continue it on here okies? Okies. Hehe so yea anyways. I did go thru and add to the chapter it was kinda short for my liking so. I didn't add much, just ya know a little more for the reader to enjoy, haha. Yes you can flame me but constructive critisism is wanted a lot more. Haha and of course compliments is even better. Ok well I hope you enjoy my friends here it goes.

**Chapter 1: True Feelings Begin to Surface**

"Die Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged toward his older half brother.

"You think you can kill me, Lord Sesshomaru?" The youkai prince said as he sidestepped avoiding the hanyou's (spelling) blade.

"Get him Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. Sesshomaru looked toward the human girl, taking his concentration off of his younger brother.

Inuyasha took advantage of his brother's mistake and stabbed him through the shoulder. Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from Kagome to look at Inuyasha.

"How did you do that?" he asked in a surprised tone. Inuyasha smirked at him,

"Don't take your eyes off me dear brother." He jerked the blade from Sesshomaru's shoulder and got ready to make the killing blow, but Sesshomaru moved before he could strike.

"Damn You Sesshomaru! Run Off Like Always! Fuck You!" he screamed at his brother.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and flew off.

"Damn it!" Inu said again. Kagome ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good Inuyasha. You could never hurt him like that before." She said but as the words left her mouth a pang of guilt coursed through her body. Why do I feel this way?' she asked herself.

"Shut up Kagome! He got away again!" Kagome looked at him with pure anger burning in her eyes.

"Your such a Jerk Inuyasha! I try to encourage you and you rip my head off! SIT!" she grabbed her bag and started to walk to the hot spring. Once the spell had worn off Inuyasha lifted his head up yelled after her,

"Kagome were are you going? Come Back Here Bit…" but he couldn't finish his sentence. "SIT!" she screamed. Inuyasha ate dirt and when the spell had worn off for a second time, there was a great big crater in the ground shaped like a certain disgruntled half-breed.

Kagome was storming off toward the center of the forest were the hot spring was.

Man, that jerk. He is so mean. I need to relax.'

She reached the hot spring about 15 minutes later. She set her bag down and then she sat down on a rock, and began to take of her shoes and socks. She stood up again and then she noticed a fluffy white something poking out from behind a large oak tree.

"What is that?" she asked herself aloud.

She walked around the tree to find none other than a sleeping, wounded Sesshomaru.

"Ohh, Sesshomaru. Look at you." She said in a sympathetic voice.

He was covered in blood. It seeped through his clothes and puddle on the ground next to him. She raised a hand up to his face and swept stray strands of hair away from his face.

He's so beautiful. WHAT AM I THINKING?' she mentally scolded herself for thinking about him like that. But she could not deny it…the ice prince, even though he was male…was gorgeous….

She decided that she would clean his wounds and bandage them. For one she wanted to hurt Inuyasha and the other reason was because…she wanted too.

She got up and walked over to her bag, opening it and taking out antibacterial crème, bandages, a bottle of water, and some soft rags. She went back over to the wounded Sesshomaru and knelt down next to him. She undid his shirt then got the cloth wet. She dabbed around the wound, cleaning the blood from around it. She then gently wiped the hole.

"Do you always fondle men when they're sleeping?" Sesshomaru had woken up but he still had his eyes closed. She jumped at the sound of his voice but resumed cleaning his wounds.

"I was just cleaning your wound Lord Sesshomaru." He smirked and continued to speak, keeping his eyes closed. "Why are you helping me…Kagome is it not?"

"Yes my name is Kagome," she answered, surprised he had not called her wench or bitch like his no class half breed brother.

"And I'm helping you because…I want to." Kagome replied a little uneasily.

"I don't think you are helping me because you want to, is it by chance that you want to hurt the half-breeds pride, miko?" she was growing frustrated and Sesshomaru could sense it but her touch stayed gentle and soothing.

Kagome had decided not to answer his remark, and instead continued to clean the wound.

"I'm gonna need you to lean forward so I can get the other side." He nodded and she helped him scoot forward.

She finished cleaning and bandaging the cuts then got up and gathered her things.

"There your all done." She said cheerily. Sesshomaru sat back against the tree and looked down at the bandage. The pain had subsided and he was able to stand up. She was rinsing off the rags when he walked over to stand behind her. She looked up at him and he knelt down.

"Thank You." He said lowering his head to hers and pressing his lips on hers ever so gently. He stood up and flew up into the sky.

Kagome put a hand to her lips, smiling.

He… kissed me.'

Oh geebus I added less than I thought TT I really wanted to add more my friends but….it was so good… TT I didn't want to ruin moonlit's work…sighs okies well, here it is seeya next time.


End file.
